


Lovely dancer

by Shiro_nana



Series: Yama-week [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: #YamaWeek, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt: Leader, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Sho and Jun are invited to Ohno, Aiba and Nino's dance showPart 6 of my Yama week series





	Lovely dancer

The venue was almost full when Sho arrived, but he and Jun had reserved seats in the front. It was the premiere of a new contemporary dance show starring Ohno, who was also part of the choreography team. This first show would be a Christmas special, and Sho had been invited by his boyfriend of almost 6 months now. Things were going really well between them, and their friends also got along really well surprisingly fast. Aiba and Nino had kind of “adopted” Jun, and the three of them always teased Ohno and Sho when they were being “too cheesy” and showed their affection towards each other in public. Aiba and Nino were also part of the show in major roles, and they had insisted to invite Jun too.

The show started, and Sho spotted his boyfriend instantly on stage. He had already seen him dance live on the **_Dancing with the Stars_** set – he had the chance to go to almost all the recordings – but seeing Ohno totally leading the show was an intense and fascinating experience. He couldn’t take his eyes away from that body that was so smoothly moving on stage with grace, passion and emotions.

Being close to the main dancers of the show had its perks, including the permission to get backstage after the audience had stopped clapping and got out of the venue – it had been a very long well-deserved standing ovation. Sho and Jun were led by a member of the staff to a large room with couches, and only Aiba was there. They handed him flowers – they had prepared a bouquet for each of them – and congratulated him warmly.

“I’m so happy you liked it! Kazu and Oh-chan are still showering, but they’ll be here soon. We should go celebrate after that!”

The next show wouldn’t be before January, so they could actually have a small holiday before starting their tour all over Japan. Ohno came in, and he looked irresistible with his satisfied smile and his still wet hair. Sho wanted to jump on him and do all sorts of not so innocent things to him, but he had to do with a chaste kiss and a hug. When Nino was done, the five of them went to a nice restaurant and enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

Sho ended up going back with Ohno to his place, and there, he could “congratulate” his boyfriend properly, covering his body with kisses and bite marks before riding him hard and fast.

“What do you think about moving here, Sho?” They were cuddling after an amazing orgasm. “We spend a lot of nights together anyway, and it’s closer to your work than your current place. I want to cuddle like this and fall asleep with you every night.”

Sho nodded and kissed Ohno deeply, whispering tenderly: “I’d love to move in with you. I want to wake up to your cute face every morning.”

Ohno chuckled.

“We’re so cheesy, aren’t we?”

“We are, and I love it. I love you, Satoshi.”

“I love you too, Sho.”


End file.
